Life Sucks
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: Hey. My names Chie Michiko. And guess what! I'm a vampire. Yeah...awkward huh?
1. Chapter 1

# Chei Shinto #  
Name: Chie Shinto Age: 16 Hobbies: Reading manga.

When my mother said I was going to Cross Academy, I was a little suprised. Okay, when I say a little I mean full on panic attack. CROSS ACADEMY! My mother told me it was a coincidence. I mean it can't possibly be THE Cross Academy! But still...imagine if it was! Hehehe!  
I should explain. People don't realize that vampires DO exist. I should know. I am one. Yeah...its a great conversation starter. It sucks...no pun intended. I get so sick because I can't drink blood. Sure...it tastes great but...I want to be normal. So far...I've failed miserably. (But in all fairness...I didn't mean to make the school hamster explode! And then that one time I flew...)  
I started reading the Vampire Knight books in my first year of highschool. I feel in love with Kaname from the first time I saw him...ah...Kaname! Takuma is my favourite though! I wuv him!  
So yeah...I'm a crazy, vampire fangirl.  
Like I said...  
I'm not normal.

Chapter 1: Cross Academy.  
Oh. Dear. Unicorns. This is not happening. This is all a big, super realistic dream. I am not at Cross Academy. I am not in the Night Class uniform. And Yuuki Cross isn't standing right in front of me.  
...oh crap.  
"Hello?! Are you okay?! CHIE-SAN!" Yuuki yelled. I made a rather embarrassing whimpering noise. "AHHH!" I screamed. Then I did the most sensible thing that you should do when faced with this sort of predicament. I fainted.

...okay...so I'm in my favorite manga. Clam down...its okay...  
Oh who am I kidding? This is AWFUL! I cannot be apart of this! I am not a fricken VAMPIRE! Well...I am...but...THATS NOT THE POINT! I was distracted from my mind ravings by a familiar looking boy. A boy called Zero. God damn...  
"Hey. Your awake. I'll go tell Yuuki." Zero said. Fangirl...oh god...FANGIRL!  
"What is wrong with you, vampire?!" Zero shouted as I glomped him." Get off me!" Suddenly...he was pointing a gun at my head. Oh sugar. "Well...hey?" I said looking nervously at the gun." Thats a bit extreme!" Zero glared at me." Who the hell are you?" He snarled. I was about to speak when Yuuki came rushing in."ZERO! Put the gun down!" She demanded. Zero lowered his weapon."Keep that...thing away from me!" He snapped. Ouch. THING!" Hey! Look dickwad, I know I may have gone a little...to far but jeez! That doesn't make me a thing!" (So nah!) "Your a vampire aren't you. That makes you a thing." Oh...he going down!" Says you! Your a vampire too!" I retorted.  
They both froze." How did you know?"  
Opps.  
Me and my big mouth.

I wuv you guys as much as Chie loves vampires! So review! 


	2. Chapter 2

# Hio #  
To recap...  
1). I've discovered that my favorite anime is real.  
2) I glomped Zero.  
3) I just said Zero was a vampire.  
Oh great.

I smiled sheepishly. "Uh...jokes!" I said. I'm really beginning to dislike this school. " Who are you?!" Zero demanded. I had the sudden urge to say." I am your father Zero."

Did I say that outloud?

"My fathers dead vampire! Stop screwing around!" Zero snapped. "My names Chie Michiko." I said. Suddenly Zero pointed the gun at me. Again. Yuuki jumped in front of me." Get out the way!" Zero snapped. Yuuki didn't move." Whats wrong! Why do you want to shout her?!" Zero glared at me. "Her mother is that womans sister!" He growled. "Her aunt is Shizuka Hio!"

Zero pushed Yuuki out the way and took aim at me.

He pulled the trigger.

Little chapters build suspense. Or so my english teacher says. So please review! Pleaassssseeee? 


	3. Chapter 3

# In scare aidou #  
Yuuki pushed Zeros firing arm. The bullet shot into the wall about 5 centimeters from my face. Phew...  
"Zero! Leave her alone!" Yuuki shouted. "Its not her fault!" Zero glared at me. If looks could kill...  
"You don't understand! Her family ruined my life!" He shouted. "Look. Its not my fault I'm related to Shizuka! I didn't exactly get a choice! I didn't even know until 2 minutes ago!" I say. Zero glared at me again. Then he stormed out the room. "Well...that was exciting!" I mutter.

Chapter 2 Oh. GOD! I am standing in front of the Night Class! Their all staring at me. I want to die!  
"H-hello!" I stammer."I'm Chie!" Their still all staring at me. WHY ARE THEY STARING AT ME! "Your Shizuka Hio's niece aren't you?" Aidou asked staring at me suspiciously. Oh...right. "I guess so...at least thats what they keep telling me..." I say. Aidou frowned." How could you not know?" "Look! No one told me! Its not my FAULT!" I shouted. Then the windows broke. Oppsie. Wow...this day is going so well! "Scary!" Aidou whispered looking terrified.

After the whole scarring Aidou for life thingie, Kaname and Ichijo came in. KANAME! AND ICHIJO! I barely restrained myself from glomping them both. "Who broke the window?" Ichijo asked. Aidou pointed at me."She did! Shes TERRIFYING!" He whimpered. I glared at him and he hid behind Kain. " Um...sorry..." I said. "It was a...accident..." Kaname smiled slightly." Don't worry about the window. Its easily fixed." He said." Anyway its very rare to meet another pureblood.-" "WHAT!" I scream. "I'M A PUREBLOOD!" Kaname looked surprised." You didn't know?" He said. Then the other window broke.

Dear Mom Everything is going fine. I've almost been murdered, told my AUNT is Shizuka Hio, broke two windows (the bill is enclosed.) and been told I am a PUREBLOOD!  
What else did you lie about? Is my father actually Dracula? Am I adopted? You have a LOT of explaining to do! So...how was your day?  
Love Chie Michiko

Nmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Bye! 


End file.
